A Sorcerer's Tale: The story of Thom
by Yukimi the Ice Goddess
Summary: Did anybody ever wonder what Thom was doing while Alanna was earning her shield? Thom's side of the story, from the Song of The Lioness series until his death.
1. Prolouge

Hello, everybody! This is a new story I'm trying out. I might scrap the idea if nobody reviews though, so please read it.

This story crosses over with the Song of the Lioness series by Tamora Pierce. I do not own the dialogue if it is in the Song of the Lioness series, and I also do not own Alanna, Thom, Maude, or any other characters from said series that may appear in this story. However, if I create a new character, they are owned by me.

The story so far for those who are new to this series: Alanna and Thom are twin brother and sister. Alanna is supposed to be sent to the convent to learn how to be a lady and Thom will be sent to the palace to undergo the training of knighthood. However, Alanna comes up with a plan for the twins to switch places so Thom will learn to be a sorcerer and she will fulfill her dream of being a knight.

Enjoy A Sorcerer's Tale: The Story of Thom!

* * *

Maude sighed heavily and rubbed her temples after hearing what Alanna had thought up. As she sat, eyes closed in thought, Thom shifted uneasily. He was growing impatient. "Well?" he finally dared to ask. Alanna nudged him gently in the ribs, awarding her a glare from her twin brother.

Maude finally opened her eyes, looking very tired. "I cannot make this decision without help. I must try to See, in the fire."

Thom frowned, slightly confused. "I thought you couldn't. I thought you could only heal," he pointed out.

Maude wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. "Never mind what I can or cannot do," she snapped absentmindedly. "Alanna, bring wood. Thom, vervain."

Thom got up to gather the herb, his frown deepening. Maude had looked extremely nervous. He chanced a look over his shoulder and saw the healing woman making a sign of prayer to the Gods. He shuddered slightly, knowing that what Maude was about to attempt could be dangerous for all of them. A thrill of excitement mingled with his fear as he sat beside Maude, glancing at Alanna on her other side. Alanna gave a nervous little smile which he returned shakily.

Maude built up the fire and grabbed the hands of the two youths. Power spread throughout Thom's body as she plunged his hand into the flame, which was turning purple and green from the combination of their Gifts. He struggled and grunted, biting back pain. He looked to his sister and saw something strange. It was if she was looking at something in the fire. Thom frowned; he couldn't see anything, but Alanna looked as if she were in a trance.

The fire slowly died down and Maude released the twins' hands. Thom immediately looked at his hand, searching for burns or scars, but there was nothing to show for its long exposure to the fire.

Maude sighed, overcome with relief. Quickly regaining her composure, she looked at the twins. "I have seen things I do not understand...many strange things," she whispered softly.

"Did you see the city?" Alanna said just as softly.

Maude turned sharply to look at the girl who looked confused and frightened. "I saw no city," Maude said, looking at Alanna strangely.

Fired up with interest, Thom began questioning his twin. "YOU saw something? But Maude cast the spell..."

"No!" Alanna interrupted. "I didn't see anything! Anything!"

Since she looked so shaken, Thom decided to save his questioning for another time. "Well?" he asked Maude.

"Very well," Maude said after a few moments. "Tomorrow Thom and I ride to the City of the Gods."

* * *

Thom smiled with pleasure. Alanna had praised him greatly for his forgery letters. Nobody would be able to tell that not the Lord of Trebond but his ten year old son was actually the one that wrote them.

The day they set out, the twins disguised themselves as each other to avoid suspicion. Thom made a face as he reluctantly pulled on skirts and a bonnet.

"I'd say Alanna has the better part of the deal in this department," he thought rebelliously. He looked in the mirror and adjusted his clothes. He looked enough like Alanna to fool nearly everybody. He smiled grimly at his reflection and went to mount his riding horse.

As soon as Thom mounted his steed, it shifted uncomfortably. The horses knew that Thom was not a good rider and often tried to buck him. Thom drew a bit of his gift out to keep the horse quiet and turned away from Coram, one of the twins' teachers, so that he wouldn't recognize him.

"Where is she? She's taking awhile," Thom thought after a few uncomfortable minutes. Just as he was about to dismount and go look for her Alanna came out from the healing woman's tent, dressed as a simple country boy. Thom had to admit that Maude had disguised her well: she looked just like a boy.

Coram and Maude left the twins alone so that they could say their goodbyes. Thom and Alanna grinned shakily at each other.

"Well," Alanna whispered nervously, "this is it."

Thom gulped. "I wish I could say have fun," he said frankly, "but I don't see how anybody could have fun being a knight." He grinned slowly. "Good luck though. If we're caught, we'll both be skinned."

"No one's going to catch us, brother," Alanna said offhandedly. Thom saw through that at once. He knew that she was just as nervous as he was. Coram called to Alanna. She looked at him quickly and grabbed her twins hand one last time.

"Good luck," she whispered. "Watch your back."

"There will be a lot of tests ahead of you. Watch YOUR back," Thom replied.

"I'll pass the tests," Alanna said in that same offhand tone.

Thom smiled. He knew she was only acting confident for him.

"Let's go," Alanna growled, sounding for the entire world like her twin brother. She clucked to her pony and went off toward the palace.

Thom watched her leave before nudging his own pony and readjusting his skirts. He nearly fell off the horse but managed to grab the reins. Maude sighed and rode ahead, leaving Thom to catch up.

They were off to the City of the Gods.

* * *

Okay, I know that not only is this chapter short, but it also takes dialogue directly from the first book. The dialogue does not belong to me. I just thought it would be interesting to see the story from Thom's point of view.

Please review if you like the idea. I promise that the next chapter will be more original.


	2. On the way to the City

I was amazed that this story got so many reviews. I must be getting somewhere with my ideas!

Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Now stand back as Thom's story unfolds!

* * *

"How much longer, Maude?"

Maude sighed for the twentieth time that morning. "Master Thom, you must gain patience. We have hardly been riding half the morning."

Thom gaped at the healing woman in shock. "Half the morning? So we aren't even close?"

Maude shook her head. "I'm afraid not. We'll stop at a nearby village in a while."

Thom pouted. Riding wasn't his strong point and it was starting to hurt being in the saddle. "Can I at least take off these skirts?" Thom groaned.

Maude nodded. "You've had permission to take off the skirts since we were out of sight of Trebond, Master Thom."

Thom groaned in frustration, fighting to get the dress and petticoat off of him. "Why didn't you say so sooner?" he yelled, red with fury and embarrassment.

"You didn't ask, Master Thom," Maude said complacently.

Thom would have spit on the road if he had enough moisture in his mouth and it wasn't improper. As it was, he lowered his eyes and stared at the back of his horse's head. A fly landed on his nose and he glared at it.

"Go away," he whispered stubbornly, annoyed. The fly didn't move.

"Really, child, can't you stay quiet even for a moment?" Maude asked, her patience wearing thin.

"All I'm saying is that the City of the Gods shouldn't be so far away!" Thom retorted.

Maude turned in her saddle to glare at him. "Take heed, young one: many people have to come ten times as far to train in sorcery. Some have to walk because their families are too poor to have horses. You should be grateful. You are much better off than most."

After that speech, Thom didn't make a sound. Instead he thought of what was to come. He was extremely grateful that he didn't have to spend the rest of his youth getting knocked about. He didn't feel any sympathy for his twin at all. After all, she wanted that.

No, what he was worried about was what his training would be like. All he knew was that he would study at the Convent for two or three years until could move to the Mithran cloisters. His father had neglected to talk much about the City because of his disapproval of magic. Thom grinned at the thought of what their father's face would look like if he found out they were doing this.

His thoughts were interrupted when his head banged against a tree branch. He fell out of the saddle and hurt his leg. He whimpered in pain until Maude rode back to tend to him. Thom watched earnestly as she called upon her Gift and healed his wounds.

Maude glared at him reprehensibly. "If I ever find out that you did this only to see my Gift, I'll sell you to the man who makes dumplings on the way to the City."

Thom rolled his eyes. It was an old threat that the healing woman used sometimes. "I didn't, I just wasn't watching the road."

Maude straightened up. "It would do you well to watch where you are going. Just because you aren't learning how to ride doesn't mean you should be careless."

Thom sighed and got up. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

That night, they stopped at an inn to rest and eat. They would finish their ride in the morning. Thom reclined after eating well deserved food. He had eaten nothing but traveling cakes all day and they hadn't sat well in his stomach. A tapping noise came from behind his door. Thom grunted getting up and opened it wide.

Standing there was a girl who looked two years younger than he was. He assumed that she had come to prepare his bed.

"Hallo, Master Thom," the girl mumbled. "Th' folks at the desk be telling me that you need room an' board for the night." Belatedly, she remembered that she was in the presence of a noble and curtsied.

Thom nodded wearily and waved her in. He was too tired to refuse. The girl started to change the bed sheets, glancing at Thom as she did so. Thom's eyes were half closed from the weariness of riding. However, he did notice that the girl looked as if she wanted to say something.

"What is it?" he asked sleepily.

The girl curtsied again. "Beggin' your pardon, Sir, but th' noble lady with you told me you was going to th' City of th' Gods to become a sorcerer," she said, her eyes filled with respect.

Thom nodded, smiling a little. The girl was obviously common born by the way she talked and from her tattered looking garb. Her family was probably living on the wages she made at the inn. "That's right," he said after a moment.

The girl sighed with longing. "That's fair wonderful. I want to go, but my dam says that our money's low enough as 'tis. I can use some magic," she went on blushing slightly. "But on'y a little."

Thom looked at her with renewed interest. "Really? Show me," he said, taking a seat on his newly made bed.

The girl went over to an unlit candle and concentrated. A small amount of red aura—her gift—surrounded her and illuminated her face. The candle suddenly lighted and she sighed from the effort.

"I c'n make fire," she said. "An' I can put it out," she added, using her gift to snuff the candle.

Thom nodded appreciatively. "You could be a hedgewitch," he said smiling. "You could contribute something. It's too bad you can't go to the City."

The girl nodded earnestly. "I c'n do other things," she said. "Sometimes I c'n see people's thoughts. But tha's on'y if they're really thinkin' hard 'bout it."

Thom laughed slightly. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was trying to impress him. "Well," he said lying down on his bed, "if you train hard enough, you'll probably get really good. You may be able to help people with your magic."

The girl's eyes shone. "Really? I never thought..." she trailed off. "Ma says that magic is bad...she says I ain't to have ought to do with it."

Thom looked at her sympathetically. He knew what it was like to have an uncaring parent. "My father feels the same way," he said. "My mother died giving birth to me and my sis-"

He stopped. He had to get used to not mentioning Alanna. "My brother," he continued,"so my father was angry. He thought that since she had the Gift, she could have been saved."

The girl nodded. "My Ma says that my Da were killed by raiders. They had a healing mage with 'em, but my Da wasn't close enough."

"What's your name?" Thom asked suddenly.

The girl brightened. "Okla Benson."

"Well we're leaving tomorrow, Okla. When I get my mastery, then maybe I'll come back."

Okla smiled. "I'd like that all right, your lordship."

Thom waved her off. "You should get going. You might get in trouble for staying her this long." The girl curtsied and left the room.

Thom sighed and fell into a dreamless sleep, his mind too tired to even think of one.


	3. Arrival

Hello! I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing this story. Chapter three is coming right up.

Tamora Pierce owns all of the series I'm basing my writing on. However, I own the two new characters that you're going to see in this chapter!

I hope you enjoy A Sorcerer's Tale: The Story of Thom.

* * *

The next morning, Thom woke up to find his travel robes laid out for him at his feet on the bed. Next to his clothes there was a note, which he could tell from the handwriting was written by Maude. Groaning slightly, he sat up stiffly, opened the note, and started to read.

_Young Master Thom,_

_Come downstairs as soon as you wake up. If you dawdle, I will leave you behind. You must change into the robes I have given you when we reach the City. They are required by the First Daughters of the convent. We should arrive at the City sometime this evening. _

_-Maude_

Folding the note, the young boy grabbed his robes hastily and rushed out of the room. Finally! They would be leaving this miserable road and arriving at the City of the Gods!

"Maude, wait up!" Thom called as he neared the bottom of the stairs. He nearly tripped over his feet on the last step, but quickly righted himself, his face slightly red with indignation.

Maude was already outside, tending to the horses. "Hurry, boy," she called. "We want to be deeper into the Grimhold Mountains by midday today."

"Right, right, I'm coming," Thom said absentmindedly. Before heeding Maude's instructions, he went to the inn's desk and pulled out one of his jewels. "Could you give this to the girl named Okla?" he asked the man standing behind it. The jewel was shining red, just like the girl's Gift.

The innkeeper growled as he accepted the stone and waved Thom away. Thom quickly ran outside, mounted his horse, and followed Maude, urging his steed into a gallop.

"What kept you, Master Thom?" Maude asked as he slowed down beside her.

"Ah...it was nothing. I was leaving a tip," he said, brushing aside the question.

"You'd best hope it wasn't too large. These mountain people are proud," Maude commented. "They don't act too kindly toward charity." Thom nodded absentmindedly, his mind buzzing with held back fury. That girl had real talent and her mother wouldn't let her study it! Even if they were poor, she needed some control of her magic.

His thoughts continued like that the whole day, mixed in with apprehension about his sorcery studies. He brooded until Maude's horse stopped. Thom turned to see Maude holding tightly onto the reins. "What are you stopping for?" he asked.

In response, Maude pointed in front of him. "You obviously haven't been paying attention to the scenery," she said softly, a smile touching her lips. Frowning, Thom turned back forward and gasped.

Standing before him were powerful walls made out of gray stone. The building was large and forbidding, challenging all who approached it to take it. Shimmering in the corner of his eyes were protection magics placed around it, their colors a blend of a rainbow's illusion. They had finally arrived at the City of the God's.

Trembling in his saddle, Thom gulped and nudged his pony forward. The horse snorted at him and bucked him slightly before moving on. Extremely happy that he wouldn't have to deal with horses much in the City, Thom sighed wearily and held tightly onto his saddle horn. "So this is it," he muttered.

"Yes," Maude said, startling the boy. He didn't know she could hear him. "You realize I cannot stay with you. I will come to check on you every few moons, but that is it." Maude stared into the boy's eyes, her gaze willing him to understand. Thom glared stubbornly back at her.

* * *

The inside of the City seemed as cold as the outside. Small markets were set up near the entrance. Thom eyed a stand that sold magical amulets hungrily: he promised himself that he'd buy one, if he had the time later. Somehow, he doubted that his teachers would let him on a jaunt to the outer city.

The convent stood out prominently in the large city. He could see a number of girls and a much fewer number of young boys heading towards it. Thom groaned. This was the company he was supposed to have for the first three or four years of his life?

Catching his groan, Maude tapped him lightly with her riding crop. "Keep your tongue inside your mouth," she said harshly. "I do not only mean for speaking."

"Maude!" Thom shouted, horrified that she'd make such an assumption.

"Sure, you are not thinking such things now. You are only ten. But young boys are all alike. Remember, I had two older brothers." Thom hid his head in his hands and prayed to Mithros that she would stop talking. She nudged him again and motioned for him to follow her inside the convent. Thom nodded and did as she bid.

* * *

"So, this young boy shall be staying with us?" the mistress of the convent asked. She was a very proper looking woman, with graying hair tied in a bun and glasses at the end of her hooked nose. Her voice rose in a trill and she pronounced every letter as if they were separate entities. Thom tried hard to keep a straight face as she read over his foraged letter. Now it was testing time. Would she see it was a fake?

"Until he turns fourteen," Maude added. "It should be written there." The woman looked further down the letter.

"Ah yes," she said. "Then he shall be moved to the Mithran Cloisters. What for, boy?" she asked Thom suddenly, making him jump.

"Uh...sorcery," Thom said. "I'm studying to be a sorcerer." The woman sniffed in response. "Barbaric practice, if you ask me." Thom clenched his hands and bit his tongue to keep from shouting back a sarcastic remark. He would obey every rule that she gave him if it meant that he would never see this woman again!

She finally put down the letter. "While you are here, Thom of Trebond, there are a few rules you must abide by. You will be learning the basic magic taught to the girls at our convent. If you already have control over them, you shall be taught how to manipulate your powers further. You will not," she continued, "learn how to revive the dead or turn back time. For one thing, you will most likely not have that much power in you yet, perhaps not ever. For another, they are frivolous magics that will not help you with the development of your gift."

Thom nodded as she continued to rattle off a list of things he was to learn. He thought that it was pointless; after all, he would be learning what he'd need to the next day. To occupy himself, he stared at her nose and wondered what sort of growth spell made it so long. He grinned as he thought of her nose growing too large for her head and crushing her.

"Is there something funny, boy?" the woman asked. Thom shook his head. "Nothing at all, my Lady." "Mistress," she corrected. "I was just about to say that there will be no flirtations with my girls. I am raising court ladies, my young boy, not whores. Now,"

She continued on like that for what seemed to Thom like forever. Finally, she stopped talking and sent him to his rooms.

* * *

To Thom, the robes were tawdry compared to the sorcerers' robes he would be receiving after he got his mastery. However, he put them on without complaint. His room was very cozy, and he spent the next half-hour or so arranging the few things he brought on his journey.

Hearing a light bell chiming, Thom supposed that dinner was about to start. He left his room and was immediately confronted by a group of giggling girls outside his door.

"Cythera was right!" one of them whispered. "He IS handsome." Thom turned beet red and pushed his way out of the crowd, leaving another girl to say, "He's too sullen for my taste."

At the dining hall, Thom noticed many people milling about with plates full of food. His mouth watered at the thought of eating a decent meal. Grabbing a tray and piling as much food onto it as he could without looking like a pig, he sat down at an empty table. However, the table wasn't empty for long.

"Wow, are you actually going to eat all of that?" a musical male voice asked humorously. Thom looked up from his tray to see a boy about his age with chestnut brown hair and twinkling green eyes. His mouth seemed to be stuck in a permanent smile as he stared at Thom's plate. "It seems a lot for one person, doesn't it?" he commented.

Thom sat up and tried to remember his table manners. "Yes, well, you'd eat this much too if you'd have had to survive on travel cakes for a day and a half," he said pointedly, startling a laugh out of the boy.

"Yes, well, I suppose I had more to eat than travel cakes," he said. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Marius of Legann, formerly of Scanra."

Thom's eyes widened as he accepted Marius's hand. "Pardon me saying so, but you don't look Scanran. I thought Scanran's had blonde hair and blue eyes." He realized what he was saying and hung his head. "I don't mean to sound rude."

Marius chuckled grimly. "You'll want to look to my sister for that. Lucky her, she has all of the Scanran features. I was born in Port Legann, really. My mother was from Scanra." He shook his head. "Brought shame to my entire family, it did."

Thom grinned warily. "I never heard of Scanrans in the house of Legann," he said. "And why aren't you studying to be a knight?"

"Well," Marius said, "Why aren't you?"

That stopped Thom from speaking for awhile. "You say you have a sister?" he said, wanting to get the conversation started up again. He was startled to find that he liked talking to Marius. The only other person he got along with was Alanna.

"Ah, yes, my twin actually. She's here now. Hey, Selene!" he called. "Come over here!" Thom looked to see a girl making his way towards their table. Even though she and Marius didn't have much in common in looks, it was clear that they were twins from the shape of their eyes and their stubborn chins. The girl had long, flowing blonde hair that reached to her waist and stunning blue eyes that shone like sapphires. She smiled, showing gleaming white teeth and sat down next to her brother.

"Hello," she said with a voice that sounded like wind chimes. "Are you Marius's new friend?"

Thom paused before replying, "Well, we've only just met."

"Call us acquaintances for now, dear sister," Marius added with a wink to Thom. Selene turned to look at Thom after pushing Marius playfully.

"I know what you're thinking," she said. "You can't tell we're twins, right?"

Thom shook his head. "The resemblance is there, but it's very faint. I'm a twin myself, actually," he continued. "My, uh, brother, Alan, is studying at the palace." He shrugged. "I don't envy him."

Selene giggled after hearing his last comment. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Most of our family has trained at the palace. Marius is an odd man out." She nudged her brother again. "HE wants to be a priest."

Marius' face turned pink. "It's a noble practice," he said, trying to defend himself. "And our family won't go broke if I'm a priest." He turned back to his plate and began eating.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Thom said, secretly thinking that Marius didn't seem the priestly type at all. "After all," he continued, "The Gods are very important. Who else is going to keep them appeased?"

Selene laughed outright at that. "You talk just like a sorcerer," she said. "Are you going to be a wizard?"

Thom nodded. "Just as you said, a sorcerer."

That night, when Thom went to bed, he felt as though his stay at the convent wouldn't be such a terrible one after all.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter. I'm sorry I made Maude a bit harsh in this, but we're not going to see much of her. Little was gleamed of her personality in the books.

I'm also afraid that I made Thom a bit out of character in the end. Please tell me in your review if you didn't think that was Thom talking at the dinner table.

Please review!


	4. Of Dreams and Horses

A Sorcerer's Tale: Ch. 4

Of Dreams and Horses

_He felt the earth cracking._

_A great dome of power shifted underneath him as his magical aura started to grow. Staring at his fingers, he watched them begin to emanate a purple light, which spread over the rest of his body. Gravity began to shift. A burning flame roared inside his body, threatening to render his spirit homeless._

_Yet all the while, he was filled with joy and exuberance that few people ever achieve in one lifetime. Giggling almost maniacally, he raised his hand into the air and began to form a globe made entirely from his Gift. He screamed a scream filled with terror as well as excitement._

_"Power!" he cried. "Absolute power!"_

_The sphere of magic having reached its maximum volume, he thrust it in front of him towards his enemy. It was a gigantic monster nothing like anything anyone has ever seen, with soulless eyes and a body that does not seem to be entirely solid. It was a bright flaming orange color with gigantic "limbs" and a head covered with eyes. It had no visible mouth. It didn't seem to need one._

_As the ball of his Gift hit its target, he heard a pitiful cry from somewhere behind him. He could not distinguish the precise words, but the speaker was in great pain. Thrusting the pleas aside, he concentrated on destroying the creature. _

_He succeeded. With a burst of light, the monster gave a terrible howl and disappeared. He laughed again, filled with an unnatural childlike delight. The sorrowful cries grew softer and softer until they completely stopped. The smile slid off of his face: he had regained himself long enough to hear the last word._

_"Thom..."_

Thom of Trebond awoke soundlessly from his dream. The only thing he could do was to tremble in fear.

He left his dormitory with something to think about. One thing he could do that Alanna could not was predict the future. However, he could never do it when he wanted to, and the ability often showed itself in unsettling ways, usually in the form of dreams. In such trances, he was powerless to do anything that might alter the course he was about to take.

And he could only predict things that could not change. Even if he deliberately tried to change his fate, it would end up the same. Once he had predicted that Alanna would fall off a horse. He could see her surroundings in his vision and tried to rush over to help her. He was stopped by his father who wanted Thom to help him with a set of documents he was currently engrossed by. Alanna had fallen off the horse and broke her arm.

"Only the Gods can change the future," Maude had told him after he discovered his latent ability. "And even then, only the Great Gods can make decisions that change the course of the world. Influential people in history are always protected by one of the Gods. The late King was one. Mithros was said to watch over him."

Thom later learned that the Old King was responsible for uniting Tortall and expanding its territory. No wonder Mithros, the God of war and battle, was said to be responsible.

But now Thom was faced by a terrible thing he couldn't control. Someone would lose their life because of arrogance. HIS arrogance.

"The best thing I can do is forget about it," Thom told himself. "If I try to fix it, I'll just make it worse." With that, he nodded to himself and went off to the dining hall to eat breakfast.

Thom was disappointed to learn that day that only one of his classes involved magic. The rest of them involved preparing young ladies for court and instructing young men in manners. Etiquette, dancing, literature, and music were only examples. Thom had to take all of them just as the ladies did. Each of his classes only contained a handful of boys. The rest were fidgety, snobbish girls from noble families whose prime ambitions were to become beautiful, get married to royalty, and produce the next heir to the throne. Most would settle for nobles of high social standings, but a few only dreamed of marrying Prince Jonathan, the present heir to the Tortallan kingdom.

Most of the children were expected to know how to read and write. Thom was actually surprised at how many nobles couldn't. After the priest who taught reading and writing asked him to read a passage from a book, Thom rattled it off expertly, earning many startled and awed looks from his classmates. Thom looked smug until he heard his teacher's reply.

"Well, Master Thom," he began, "Since you seem so ADEPT at the thinking arts, I suppose you wouldn't mind showing off some more. Report on the entire book tomorrow at the beginning of class."

After class ended, Thom was still grumbling about his rotten luck. Just then, a dainty hand tapped his shoulder. Turning around, he came face to face with a group of girls.

Gulping, he tried to get out of speaking to them, but the assumed leader, a dark haired girl with tiny pert lips, spoke up. "We all thought it was WONDERFUL how skilled you are at reading, Thom. Most of our kinsmen aren't even half as knowledgeable."

She continued to gush until the bell for the next class rang. Sighing with relief, Thom excused himself and ran off, leaving the girls in speechless silence.

The next class was music. Thom learned that to be considered a proper noble, even if he wasn't going to go to many social events he had to master at least one instrument, unless he could sing. Having a terrible singing voice, Thom chose the flute since it seemed the lightest to pick up and easiest to use. He instantly regretted his choice however, since the other boys in the class would not stop teasing him about it. He was fairly embarrassed until he found that Marius was in the class and had also chosen his instrument.

"The flute is a fine thing," Marius said, defending his and Thom's honor as men. "Although it may seem quite an effeminate choice, let us not forget that one needs strong lungs to play one properly. All flute players have large, strong chests."

Too confused by this to comment, the boys left them alone after that.

"Was that really true?" Thom asked Marius curiously later. "What you said about the flute players, I mean."

Marius shrugged. "I don't know. It probably is. Most of those guys will have been run out of here by the girls in this place by midwinter so I don't think they should preach about manhood."

Thom grinned, quickly hiding his amusement. He was startled to find a friend in Marius, who was intelligent and had a wicked sense of humor. Thom found himself chuckling whenever Marius made one of his pert jokes, which was very often. He'd never laughed so much in his life.

The day continued on through Mathematics and Etiquette with little mishap. Then came the "physical arts" that the young men and ladies had to learn. Thom could instantly tell that they would not be half as strenuous as what his sister would be practicing during the same hours of the day. However, they proved to be much more humiliating than getting hit and falling down.

Dancing, Thom thought to himself after the class was over. What a stupid idea for a social event. Now he could not escape the girls that insisted on following him everywhere. They were there with him, and he had to dance with most of them. Thom suffered through their painful attempts at flirting as they prattled on about how rich their families were and how many horses they owned. It was enough to make a boy sick.

After about the sixth dance, the teacher called for another switch. Thom groaned. At least if you got stuck with one girl you could get used to it. But these girls were all different and prattled about different things in different voices.

To his surprise, his next dance partner did not greet him gushingly but instead uttered a soft and sensible "hello." Thom stopped looking at his feet and stared directly into the blue eyes of Selene, Marius' sister. She gave him a quick smile, which he grudgingly returned.

"I'm glad I'm dancing with you now," he said after a few moments of silence. "The rest of these girls are crazy."

This comment startled a laugh out of the blonde. "Well, most noble girls are. I just can't understand why they're all glomming onto you of all people."

Thom felt as though he should be insulted by that remark, but declined to say anything. "Well, why aren't you like that? You seem very level headed, not that I know much about things like that," he asked instead. Since Selene is Marius' sister, he reasoned, it might be good to be friendly with her. But that wasn't the only reason he was talking to her, he reflected. There was something about her that reminded him of Alanna.

Selene smiled. "I'm glad you think so," she said. "Truth to tell, I'd rather not be here. This place is far too prissy and polished for my liking. I grew up near the sea," she continued after pausing to let Thom spin her around. "I'm very accustomed to ships."

"Well, why did you come here then?" Thom replied, slightly confused. Now she wasn't sounding like Alanna at all. His sister would have snuck aboard one of the boats as a stowaway instead of come here, just as she had gone to the place.

Shrugging, Selene responded, "I guess I sort of have to. I'm the only girl in my family. The rest of my brothers went off to become knights. Marius is here training for priesthood. I suppose I just felt that running off to become a sailor seemed a bit ungrateful. Because I'm from Port Legann, I'll bring quite a dowry, Scanran or not. Besides," she continued, grinning slightly, "Some cultures say that it's bad luck for a woman to be aboard a ship."

Before Thom could probe further, the dance came to an end and the instructor called for another switch. Selene winked at him and held up a dainty finger to her lips before walking off to her next partner. Thom couldn't help staring at her as she walked away.

Ten minutes later, Thom's class was outside, near a well kept pasture. Thom marveled that grass could grow so deep in the Grimhold Mountains before wondering what they could possibly be doing outside.

He soon found out.

"Horseback riding?" Thom exclaimed as he stared at a great herd of the beasts that were grazing and pawing the ground. His outburst drew giggles from his classmates.

The instructor, a muscular dark-haired woman in riding gear, glared at him. "That's right, young master Thom. Every young court lady needs to learn how to ride."

"But I'm not a lady!" Thom protested, red-faced with exasperation and embarrassment.

"I know that, young sir," the instructor said. "Don't be pert. Sorcerers need to ride too. Can you imagine walking everywhere every time someone needs a service performed? No one has been able to come up with a decent flying spell yet. Too many side effects; people kept turning funny shades of purple. So until that day, you will ride. Understood?" she finished, staring him down.

Thom rolled his eyes a bit. "Yes, Madame Instructor."

He then began to peruse his choice of horses, frowning as he did so. He was never a good rider, and horses never seemed to like him. Perhaps they could sense that he hated their smell, their gruffness, everything about them. He was about to select a strawberry roan that looked calm enough when a voice called behind him,

"Funny, I didn't figure you were such a scaredy-cat, Thom."

Thom whipped his head around and saw Selene standing there, a smile hovering on her face. Glaring at her, he replied, "I just don't like horses, all right?"

Selene laughed. "Yes, I figured as much. But why would you pick that horse? She seems awfully tame."

Thom's eyes narrowed. She was teasing him, he could tell. "What difference does it make?"

Selene shook her head. "Oh, not much, really. But wouldn't you rather ride that one over there?" She was pointing behind him. Thom turned around and stared into the eyes of the largest horse he had ever seen.

Its mane was black, along with the rest of its body, right down to its hooves, which were stamping the ground menacingly. It was at least twice as tall as Thom with mad eyes that flicked around at everything that moved. Thom could have seen the Dark Lord himself riding on it. Peering at the label on its stall, he gulped visibly, despite his best intentions.

"Storm-brewer?" he read off. "Even the name sounds beastly!"

"What are you, scared? You're a boy, aren't you?" Selene said mockingly. "I thought you had more guts than that, Thom."

Thom stiffened. He could tell that Selene was goading him to take that horse. But why? Did she want to see him fail? Or was this really a test of his manhood?

One thing was for sure. Something in her voice made him really want to ride this horse, just to prove her wrong. He resolutely walked inside the stall and put his hand on Storm-brewer's quivering flesh. The horse snorted and stared into Thom's determined purple eyes.

"Well," the instructor said as she came to check his pick. "Changed your tune, haven't you boy?"

Thom chanced a look over at Selene and his eyes widened. She was standing by the roan that he had been about to choose as his own.

Infuriated, Thom turned away. Of course, who else was going to ride a horse called "Storm-brewer"? He made a silent oath that no matter what it took, he would master this beast.

As he got into bed at the end of the day after completing his reports for Literature and Etiquette, he felt as though he should have remembered something extremely important that had happened the night before. For the life of him, however, he couldn't remember what it was.


	5. Playing with Fire

Chapter 5: Playing with Fire

The following months were fairly uneventful in Thom's point of view. His birthday came and went without much fuss. Although some people may have made a big deal out of turning eleven, he was not one of them. Marius was the only one who even knew about it, and he only got a congratulatory nod the morning of his birthday. This did not bother Thom; he would have felt highly uncomfortable with anything more than acknowledgment.

Thom was startled to find that he had settled into a sort of routine concerning his studies. He had a lot more free time than he would have imagined and he enjoyed every minute of it, knowing that his twin would be hard pressed to find any time of her own to rest. Dancing and music may have been frivolous practices, but these two classes kept him from being bogged down with work, since his teacher in literature and speech seemed determined to make him collapse. Having angered him on his first day, Thom was not surprised to learn that Professor Lex had a vengeful way about his person. He took every chance he got to catch Thom off guard and force more work on him.

Thom did not mind this treatment, considering it only a minor annoyance. At least it stopped his classmates from calling him arrogant every other day. It turned out that most admired him for accepting the extra weight without complaint.

He was friends with only a few people in the convent, all of them boys with Marius at the top of the list. Most of the other relationships were grudging ones; many a suck-up came to Thom claiming friendly intentions when they only really wanted help with arithmetic or some other subject. Marius was the only person that Thom felt he could really feel friendly with.

Not normally predisposed to interacting with others, Thom was puzzled as to why he had taken to Marius so quickly. After several days of pondering this question, he came to the conclusion that he liked Marius because Marius was just so likeable. There was no doubt about it, the boy had charisma. Nearly everyone that met him was enchanted by the graceful attitude he took towards everything and he had many friends and admirers. He was down to earth, polite, and tactful…pretty much everything that Thom was not. Nevertheless, the two of them got along fine and Thom decided to go along with the companionship Marius provided. At least talking to Marius kept him from missing Alanna so much.

Everything was going fairly well, and nobody had gotten close to even suspecting that Thom should not have been there. Although the Lord of Trebond was famous for not liking sorcery most just assumed that he had finally recovered from the death of his wife and allowed his son to pursue his own dreams. Thom certainly was not going to tell them otherwise.

And things would have been perfect if it were not for that blasted horse.

One particular autumn evening, Thom sat alone in his room nursing his rump and cursing the day he allowed himself to be tricked into riding that beast. Although he had sworn that he would master his fear and the horse no matter what, it turned out to be easier said than done. The horse was a monster, and Thom could have sworn that it was at least slightly insane. He was surprised that he had not broken a limb yet; Stormbrewer took every chance it could to buck the hapless boy, which was often. Now, battered and bruised, he wished he had ridden more when he was younger, no matter how much it pained him.

_What I need is a wildmage_, Thom thought grimly. _I don't care if they don't exist, I want one, if only to make that idiot creature a bit tamer. _

_Some sorcerer I am!_ _I can't even handle an animal!_

An insistent tapping at the door drew Thom away from his brooding. He shifted slightly in his chair and then winced from the throbbing pain in his upper thigh.

_Curse it!_ "It's open!" he yelled through gritted teeth.

The door creaked open and Marius's head poked in. "You okay? You sound moody," he said.

Thom frowned. There was laughter in Marius's eyes. "Not moody. Just wounded." He slowly began to get up, taking deep steadying breaths as he went. "What are you doing here?"

Laughing softly, Marius replied, "You probably won't find me welcome here once I tell you." Still chuckling a bit, he stepped aside and opened the door to reveal Selene.

"Hello, Thom. Want to dance?" she asked blithely, an almost devilish smile on her face.

Thom's heart sank. In three months, he still had no idea how he felt about Marius's twin sister. While she was the sanest female in the convent, she also had a manipulative streak a mile wide. She had two moods: friendly and roguish. It all depended on how she was feeling at the moment. And he had still not forgiven her for saddling him with the new bane of his existence, Stormbrewer.

"What do you want?" Thom asked dully.

The blonde pouted. "Practice, that's what I want! Or have you forgotten that old Instructor Birdie is making us waltz in a couple days? I want to practice with you, since the other boys are all so dreadfully flat-footed."

Thom grinned despite himself. "That's Instructor Byrd. Why don't you dance with Marius? Why torture me?"

The other laughed a most un-ladylike laugh. "He's the worst of the flat-foots. Admit it Thom, you may not like it but you are the best dancer! Besides," she added cheerfully, "dancing with my twin is not how I would like to spend my free nights. I'd rather sleep in a tree."

"You're lucky you're pretty, sis," Marius shot back, just as jovially. "No man's going to want to marry a woman with a tongue as wicked as yours."

Sticking out her tongue, Selene made a rude gesture at her brother. "Well, they won't want to marry me if I can't dance right either, brother dearest."

As the two siblings playfully bickered back and forth, Thom watched them almost detachedly, as if looking at them through a window. He was dismayed to find that watching the two of them made him envious and somewhat sad. Away from his own twin sister, who had been a bit like a protector to him during his childhood, he realized he missed Alanna more than he thought. A piece of him was missing, one that he would like to cover up with mud and bricks like a hole in a wall.

_I have to become strong enough so that I don't feel this way any more, _he thought._ I have to see this through and trust that she will live through all of this._

_That is my goal._ _That is what I must do._

Marius must have noticed Thom's brooding behavior because he abruptly stopped talking to his sister and focused his attention on him instead. "Are you up to it? You look like you're in pain." A wry smile made his way across his face. "Are you? Or are you scared to admit it?"

Thom flushed with anger and slight embarrassment. Marius sure had a way of goading a person into doing something. "I'm not hurt. If your sister's pathetic enough to need dancing practice, I suppose I could help her."

Selene seemed unperturbed by this remark. "You're forgetting that since there are so many more girls, we get less turns at dancing in class," she commented glibly, extending her hand towards the red-headed boy.

Sighing heavily, Thom made his way into the starting position for the waltz, grasping Selene's left hand and gently placing his other hand on her waist. With a brief nod, he began to slowly lead the girl around his quarters, gracefully stepping to the imagined strains of music that should have been there.

Even though he was only dancing in front of Marius, Thom still felt highly embarrassed. He was sure that every other boy in this place would feel the same in his position. It was bad enough dancing with noblewomen during the day, but if anybody besides his friend was watching he knew he would be teased for weeks, which was contradictory to his plan to remain as unobtrusive as possible. Dancing was stupid and always would be stupid.

Wait a minute…

"How come you don't have to learn how to dance, Marius?" he demanded suddenly, startling a laugh out of him.

"I don't have to attend court when I'm older," he reminded him, stifling any further mirth. "Therefore, I don't have to dance. I can be as clumsy as I want and the Gods won't mind as long as I keep them happy with prayers."

"That's so nice for you," said Thom sarcastically. Turning back to face Selene, he noticed that she was frowning thoughtfully, quite unlike herself. "What? What's wrong?"

Selene began to blink rapidly, as if awakening from a trance. "Oh…" she demurred, "nothing's wrong, it's just…" She cleared her throat, making Thom wish she would just get to the point. "I don't know why, but I just noticed your eyes. They're…rather unusual, aren't they?"

Again, Thom flushed and, once he was aware he was doing so, cursed inwardly that he showed his embarrassment so easily. Alanna didn't have this problem. However, they did share the same eyes, which were shaded a deep violet color. Constantly throughout their childhood, the both of them received questions about this peculiar occurrence, eyes that were colored the same as their magical Gift, and a highly unusual color at that. Some went so far to say that they were symbols of the supernatural, that perhaps they were demon spawn of some sort. Others went the opposite way, assenting that the twins were protected by the Gods. Thom did not think that either was true, but he made no protests to the contrary.

"That's right," Marius said, interrupting Thom's thoughts. "Your Gift's purple too, isn't it?"

Thom nodded. "It's really not a big deal, or I don't want it to be," he said hurriedly out of embarrassment.

"I didn't mean they were ugly or anything! I actually kind of like them," said Selene just as quickly. "It's just strange, is all."

"What colors are your Gifts?" Thom asked the twins, attempting a slight deviation from the subject.

"They're both yellow-gold," Selene said, pride shining on her face. "You know, the Yamanis treasure people with golden Gifts."

"Yamanis?" said Thom, still half concentrating on dancing. He had never heard of such a people.

"They're island people from the far west, beyond the Emerald Ocean," Marius clarified. "Their main island was just recently discovered by Tortall, so that's why you probably haven't heard of them." He suddenly rolled his eyes. "Selene's obsessed with their culture. Can you tell?"

Pouting, Selene retorted, "I happen to take interest in other places besides Tortall, Marius! Besides, it's true, they do admire people with Gifts like ours. It's so rare and beautiful that they believe that anyone possessing it must be blessed by the sun God. They have different Gods than we do on the mainland. The main one is—"

"Stop her now," Marius told Thom, ignoring the baleful glare his sister directed towards him. "She'll continue like this for hours if you let her."

* * *

Eventually, the twins left and Thom fell down on his bed to nurse his now painfully aching rear. Although he struggled not to show it, his bruise pained him during the entire dancing exercise. It was even worse when Selene tried to lead, which she often did. She was right about needing the practice; she would have received demotions during a demonstrative test.

It was times like this when Thom wished that he could heal as well as his sister could. Then maybe he would not be as careful around the horse. The most he could do was to color the bruise to match his skin, which obviously did nothing to stop the pain.

Thinking it would be best to just go to sleep and let the bruise heal on its own, Thom slipped in between his covers and closed his eyes. However, this exercise was in vain. A thought was nagging him and he knew from experience to listen to his urges. Otherwise, he would not get any rest.

Wearily dragging himself from his cot, Thom went to the windowsill and, as quietly as he could, opened the window. Immediately, a strong wind whipped into his room and tossed his papers every which way. He closed the window and ruefully cleaned up the squall's work, annoyed that he could not perform what he had planned outside. His room would be filled with magical traces of evidence, and if any of the masters came in there would be questions that Thom would not want to answer.

No matter, he thought. It has to be done now before I forget about it.

After searching around his room for some required materials, he dimmed the candlelight in his room slightly, a trick he learned from his magic instructor. Then, carefully and quietly, he piled high a stack of the wood he was given to practice levitation and throwing objects in the center of the room. Having done this, he concentrated, trying to ignore the itching sensation he experienced whenever he attempted to use his Gift. Within seconds a bright violet fire was blazing in his dormitory. Being a magical fire it would not create smoke, but it was hot and could be put out by the wind without proper concentration.

Taking a deep breath, Thom hastily wiped the beads of sweat that were collecting on his forehead, induced by both the close heat and nervousness. If he failed at doing this, as Maude nearly did before the twins began their venture, he would face dire consequences. However, he was mostly confident that he would succeed. Maude did not have the seer's eye; Thom did.

Pulling out some of the vervain he kept underneath his pillow, he hesitated only a second before tossing it into the fire. The flames roared like some fearsome beast, instantly threatening to drag Thom into a fiery doom. Trying not to cry out for fear of being discovered, he thrust his palms into the fire, imaging himself gripping the mane of a lion or a wolf. The flames licked his hands, but they did not burn him in the slightest. Filled with the knowledge that he would not be harmed by the bonfire he had created, he proceeded to concentrate on the face of his sister as he last remembered her, her bright red hair cropped short into a boyish cut and dressed in traveling attire. He could almost feel her purple eyes burning into him filled with a warrior's heat.

Thom slowly withdrew his hands. He would not need to be touching his fire now; the vision should have taken care of itself. However, no matter how hard he stared and concentrated, no image would appear.

Thom frowned. Was he doing something wrong?

No, he decided. If he had failed in some way, the Gods would make it known to him. Thom continued to stare into the fire until his eyes began to hurt from the light, but as minutes passed he began to grow impatient.

Then, just as suddenly and surprising as when the fire first began to build, he saw something stare back at him: A powerful face that did not belong to his sister. Black curls fell around an almost pure white face as the figure looked up through the inferno, and the woman's eyes bore a hole in Thom's head with their beastlike intensity. Then, Thom heard a harsh grating sound that hurt his ears, like wolves baying at a hunt, and the fire, along with the vision, disappeared.

Thom shook like a leaf; the face was beautiful and terrifying, like a predatory animal. After regaining control of his senses, he crawled carefully back into bed and descended slowly into a fitful sleep. He would need more practice seeing before he could conquer this protector, before he could see his sister's face.

* * *

_Thom slowly opened his eyes and found himself in utter darkness. He must have still been dreaming, for there was no sign of anything recognizable anywhere. The emptiness was extremely surreal, as if things were there that he could not see. To contrast the night, his body seemed to glow with an ethereal light, as if he were a God. He could make out every detail of his hand, but other than that he could not see a foot in front of him. He was in a black hole of scenery, where nothing and everything existed at once._

_This was the dream world._

_He had read about encounters with messengers from the other land in books back in Trebond, but had never experienced one himself. He knew what was coming next; a cryptic vision that would relate to him somehow. Peering into the darkness, he waited for the message._

_He was quickly rewarded. A wavering pool of light appeared before him and within that radiance fluttered a butterfly, a delicate thing made of many colors. First it was blue, then gold, then the same purple as his eyes, a kaleidoscope of hues. Then, suddenly, a long arrow shaft shot out from the darkness and pieced the innocent insect in several places. It fell to the floor, a martyr for the message being delivered._

_The fallen butterfly was quickly replaced by an altogether different vision. In front of him stood a tall man with dark windswept hair. If it were not for the way he held himself, Thom would have sworn he was looking at a woman, but a man it was, a pale one with piercing eyes. Looking closer into the stranger's orbs, Thom found that the man's eyes were filled with a misted fog. Looking into them, one could see the wisdom of the universe, all that was and ever would be. The planets revolved behind those eyes, as well as in the seams of the man's clothes. The long robe he wore constantly shifted patterns, for it was decorated with the very stars themselves._

_Thom gaped at the figure as he slowly realized who he was looking at. "You…are you the Dream King?"_

_The figure nodded and spoke without opening his thin lips. _**You are correct. I am Gainel, the one who rules this realm.**

_Thom's legs buckled. He was staring one of the major Gods in the face. Struggling to keep his composure, he tried to speak further. "It's an honor to meet with you. I hear that few ever see you, even in dreams."_

_A slight smile alighted Gainel's lips, as soft and gentle as the butterfly that had disappeared only seconds before. _**You must know, Thom of Trebond, that it is useless to try and flatter a God. **_His voice was like the wind, quiet but strong. The God suddenly grew serious once more. _**I have little to say right now. Do not try to search for your sister again until later. She is otherwise engaged. Important matters are occurring in the palaces, ones that cannot be disturbed.**

_Thom's eyes widened. "Then, that was a God that appeared in the fire?"_

_Gainel bowed his head. _**I cannot say. **

_"So," Thom said softly, "The Gods are watching Alanna?"_

**Correct.**

_"What…" Thom gulped. He still could not believe that he was conversing with the God of Dreams. "What do the Gods think about what she's trying to do? You don't have to tell me," he said hurriedly, noting Gainel's slight frown. _

_However, Gainel seemed somewhat pleased by the inquiry, although it was hard to read his almost expressionless face. _**She has her supporters, as well as her enemies. None have truly made any attempt to help or sabotage her. We are all waiting to see how she handles herself. **_The God was now meeting Thom's eyes, an experience he found extremely dizzying. _**Your sister is attempting to change the course of the world.**

_Thom frowned. He was not sure if he liked speaking to Gainel. It was like talking to a doll that was being controlled by a higher power, although he was certain that it was the God's voice he was hearing. "But, fate can't be tinkered with, can it? I mean, what will be will always be, no matter what you do."_

**If you believe that nothing can change no matter what you do, then most likely nothing will, **_said Gainel. _**If you believe that you determine your fate, then you most likely will. It changes on circumstance. **_Thom could not tell, but he could have sworn the God had chuckled, a disturbing sound that seemed to come out of nowhere. _**She has more fire in her than most would assume. She has the potential to make big changes.**

_"Then, are we doing the right thing?"_

_Gainel stared impassively at the boy. _**Who can tell? **_He slowly turned his head, as if hearing a call from far away in the soundless void. _**I must leave now, **_he said, bowing deeply before vanishing._

**Remember what I have told you, Thom of Trebond.**

* * *

When Thom woke up the next morning, he could only remember snippets of conversation from his encounter. All he knew was that he would need more practice before attempting to See again.

* * *

A/N: I focused more on character development than plot development this time, but stuff definately happened, don't you think? I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I'll try to be better about it in the future. I hope you all haven't deserted me.

Comments? Questions? Suggestions as how to recreate a piece of the Tamora Pierce world? Please review the story! Reviews make me happy and give me motivation.


	6. News of the Plague

Chapter 6: News of the Plague

_My Dear Brother,_

_Can you believe it has almost been an entire year since we left Trebond? I haven't spoken with father at all in months. He is most likely pursuing some other old parchment paper, as usual. Have you heard from him? Coram is doing well. He's found a second home among the palace guards. _

_I'm kept fairly busy here at the palace. In between my normal schedule, I am expected to wait on tables as well as other jobs. I hope that you are excelling at your work. You were always good at that sort of thing._

_I must finish this letter now. I hope to hear from you as soon as possible. _

_Your brother,_

_Alan of Trebond_

Thom grimly folded the letter he held in half and sighed. It was the March of his first year in the City of the Gods and he found out the hard way that the weather underwent a drastic change during the winter. Nearly every night for at least a month, he had awoken to the pounding of sleet against his window pane. The magical shield around the City protected its walls against most enemy spells, but not against the earth's elements. Thom, despising the cold, had tried to spell his room to heat itself without fire, but had only succeeded in blowing up his fireplace and melting all the candles in the building. As punishment, he was sent to work in the convent library until the headmistress deemed fit to release him. His sentence was still incomplete.

If the experience had taught him anything, it was that he needed more familiarity with different types of magic before attempting anything else that risky. However, the fact that he learned something did not stop him from cursing the headmistress every time he had to jot down yet another page of notes for the head librarian, a plump and insufferable woman who was as boring as she was fat.

Was this the life he had to look forward to? The only thing that Thom could be sure of during that time was this:

He was bored out of his mind.

In nearly a year of study at the convent, he had learned very little. Most of the spells that were taught to him he had known since he was a small child and many of the new things had to do with the domestic realm that the young girls would be looking forward to. These mindless exercises paired with the dancing, writing, and music lessons gave him the perfect training regiment for a stuffy old noble like his father, but not for the master sorcerer Thom hoped to become. The only thing that kept him going was the thought that if he had not dared to go along with his sister's plan, he would have spent the last year getting knocked down by boys twice his height with three times as many muscles.

Small wonder that there weren't more powerful sorcerers alive in the realm! They were all bored to tears as young boys and lost the will to succeed. How did anybody expect a person to become a master sorcerer before the age of thirty? At the pace he was going, a dog would have a better chance of developing magical powers!

Now Thom sat in his room staring at Alanna's newest letter. He absentmindedly stroked his chin and shook his head morosely; he was waiting for the day when a fiery beard would grow on his naked face. Hidden in a dresser drawer was a pile of letters from his sister, all with the same lack of content as the one he held now. He understood why the letters were so brief and meaningless, of course. Any more detailed information could give them away. Letters were always checked for security, as they might contain a spell or a secret code. As such, Thom rarely responded to Alanna's notes. After all, he could never really record his thoughts on paper with any great skill, and there was no point in responding to generic messages with no hint of what his sister could possibly be doing.

Despite the fact that his magic was growing stronger, albeit slowly so, he still failed every time he tried to spy on Alanna through the fire. He also knew that he could not continue to try; eventually he would be found out and his punishment would increase dramatically. There had to be something that he was doing wrong, or else Alanna was blocked by a power stronger than his own.

But who…or what, he realized…would use that much power to protect Alanna?

Thom glanced at the clock above the dresser and hurriedly dove into the bottom drawer. With ten minutes until dinner, he still had some time for private work. After breaking the protection spell he had placed on the drawer's handle, he opened it and pulled out a large tome, dusty with age. He wiped some of the grime off the book and read the title: **A Deep Study into the Magical Properties of Rain.**

Yes! He silently cheered as he thumbed his way through the fragile pages. He had found the right one. It was a major advantage to do penance work in a library. Before the end of his shift, he had snagged the book from the restricted section. As long as he returned it within the next few days, he reasoned, it would not be missed. As he quickly scanned the spindly writing that threaded its way across the parchment, Thom earnestly wished that he were a better reader and, vowing to study harder in his Reading and Writing class, he translated the vague script aloud.

"In the past, many scholarly magicians have tried in vain to harness the power of the elements present about us. However, this practice was abandoned suddenly ten centuries ago and more practical magics were developed, such as mapping techniques and the creation of raw materials. Most sorcerers agree that weather follows the basic principles of equivalent powers, first recognized by Ivic Ernson of Scanra (see attached biography). For example, if a storm is moved to help an impoverished village undergoing a drought, another area of the world will then undergo years without rain. Studies have been undertaken to search for the fabled stone of power, the Dominion Jewel, which is said to give the bearer complete control over nature. However, the same rules apply with the use of the jewel, and on a much higher scale.

"The most controllable element of nature is wind, an easily manipulated source of power with little capacity for backlash. A skilled magician can create a tornado using a simple centrifuge spell. Information, disease, and of course weather, can all be moved by the power of wind. The formulas for such spells are as follows…"

Thom's eyes glittered with excitement as he read off countless lists of spells that his teachers had not even touched upon yet. Like a man in the desert deprived of water, he eagerly drank in the information with boundless voracity. Knowledge was power, after all. He could learn more from books like these than he could from those know-nothing instructors. And then, maybe someday…

…his name would be the one in books. The Great and Powerful Thom of Trebond!

That didn't sound right somehow, he revised. He would have to think up a proper sorcerer's name eventually.

A sudden rap on the door to his room brought Thom crashing down to earth. Closing the book with a snap, he quickly stuffed it back into its resting place, making a silent promise to try some of the weather spells later. He opened the door and stood face-to-face with Marius, who could not help noticing his friend's unusually scattered demeanor.

"Hello," he said blithely, glancing sidelong at the mess resulted from Thom's previous flurry of activity. "Busy today, are we?"

"It's nothing," Thom barked, hastily closing his door behind him once outside. "There's a rat or some sort of rodent in there. I was trying to catch it."

"Was it hiding in your dresser?" Marius asked, eyebrows raised. "I saw it open a crack."

"No," Thom replied without batting an eyelash. "That's where I keep the rat poison." He resolutely tramped towards the dining hall without another word, a highly amused and admiring Marius right behind him.

* * *

It had not been five minutes after Marius and Thom had sat down to their meals when Richard of Martin's Hill managed to track them down. The lanky, dark-haired boy was a constant annoyance to Thom; he seemed to be almost infatuated with Marius, and therefore followed him wherever he went. However, Richard did not think much of Thom at all, a grievous error of judgment in Thom's opinion.

Of course, Thom amended privately, if someone who was smarter and a better magician than he accused him of falling in love with another man, he would hate that person too.

"Marius!" Richard called out in his annoyingly high-pitched voice, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course, Richard," Marius said with a grudging smile.

"Wouldn't dream of parting you with your true love, Richard," Thom quipped. The glare Thom received from the other boy was a good reward; it was a special little joy of his to be obnoxious to people who deserved it.

"I've got the latest scoop from the capital," Richard continued, ignoring Thom completely now. "I have a distant cousin in Chorus…not related to me by blood, mind you, but anyways…and HE says that some weird stuff's been going on at the palace!"

"What now?" Thom asked. "Has Duke Gareth's dog started wearing underclothes?"

"No," Richard seethed, offended that his information was not considered important. Then he sat down and continued, "If you don't want to hear what I have to say, I don't have to say it."

"Don't listen to him, Richard," Marius said reassuringly, shooting Thom a swift glare. That small action made Thom feel some regret for his actions…but not much. "Go on, tell me. I'm listening."

After staring obstinately at his food for a moment or two, Richard peered to either side of their table, as if looking for spies. Finally, he leaned in close to Marius and started to whisper. Annoyed, Thom leaned in and listened carefully.

He became more and more shocked as Richard continued to speak.

"There's a plague going around in Chorus, as well as the palace. It's supposed to be like nothing anyone's ever seen! The body count is very high; it started out just being servants who died from it, but it has begun to affect the nobility as well. They say…that even Prince Jonathan has come down with it! He could die, and there would be no direct heir to the throne!"

Why, Thom thought, didn't Alanna write to me about the plague?

"Save your breath, Richard," a deep voice sounded behind him. He turned around to see Ronan, one of the very few common-born sorcerers in training, standing before him. Arms akimbo, he loudly and very matter-of-factly stated, "The plague's over. It disappeared as quickly as it came."

"What?" Richard gasped. "I was so sure this wasn't old news! Wait," he continued, suddenly suspicious. "How do you know about it?"

"My sources come a lot faster than yours, Richard," Ronan said mysteriously. "A friend of my uncle keeps messenger birds." A wide sneer developed on his face. "I'd shut up about it if I were you, though," he told the skinny youth. "Unless you want to cause an uproar. The Convent Nuns don't want us to know about that plague." He pulled a face. "I think they're afraid we'll get 'bad ideas', or maybe that our 'innocent minds' won't be able to take it."

"What about the prince?" Thom demanded of the older boy, shoving Richard unceremoniously to the side. "Is he alive or not?"

Thom noted with annoyance the flicker of surprise that crossed Ronan's face. Ronan was a boy that Thom did not talk to very much, as he belonged to the majority of the students that seemed like they were only practicing magic for kicks. However, although he didn't like to admit it, Ronan was a skilled sorcerer for his age, and if he knew things that were important to Thom…so much the better.

Thom stared at Ronan until the boy's face settled back into his normal expression of condescension. "Do you really think that if Prince Jonathan had died from the plague, nobody would tell us? You're not as smart as you pretend to be, Trebond."

"So he's alive then?" Thom repeated.

"Of course. Although, rumor says it took him a week to fully recover. He must be weak to take being sick so hard," Ronan sneered.

"It doesn't sound like this was just any kind of fever," Marius countered. "I mean, if that many servants died so quickly after it hit the city, it couldn't be normal. And why was it concentrated solely on the city?"

"Hah! I told you this was news," Richard crowed, eager to be a part of the conversation. "An abnormal plagued indeed! Maybe…maybe it was caused by magic!"

"Well, that much is obvious," Ronan spat. Thom smirked; the stunned look on Richard's face at that moment was priceless. "Like Marius said, if it wasn't magical, it wouldn't have been confined to the walls of Chorus. There's some other power going on here."

"Do you know what you're saying?" another boy who had been listening nearby piped up. "For someone to center a plague on the city where the royal family is housed…you're practically accusing someone of treason!"

"I'm not 'practically' doing anything!" Ronan said. "Wake up! The prince almost died a few weeks ago, and there's no way it was any accident."

"But," Marius said, "Who could have done it? It's no small feat to produce sickness."

"Well, sickness can be transferred through wind," said Thom. "If you can manipulate wind, which is easy enough to do, you can transport any kind of disease. It's keeping it in one place that's the hard part."

"How do you know that?" Ronan asked.

Thom clapped his hands to his mouth. What was he doing, running his mouth about information he wasn't supposed to know? "Uh, my father told me about it once," he invented. "He read it somewhere. In any case, it sounds like the plague itself was magical, not natural, so that narrows down the number of people who could make it by quite a bit."

There was a considerable silence as Ronan seemed to ponder Thom's knowledge. "Well," he finally said, "there is some logic behind what you're saying. And Marius is right, too, there aren't many sorcerers who could pull off a stunt like that." By this point, there were several tables surrounding them filled with listening boys drinking in the conversation. Ronan was the type who drew attention, and what he was saying helped all the more. "The truth is," he continued, "there's only one person with motive enough to do something like this…and that's—"

A clanging sound from the western bell tower signaled the end of dinner, and the boys immediately began to scatter; classes were still continuing, and the novelty of the conversation was beginning to wear off. Ronan looked slightly crestfallen at not being able to finish his speech, but he shrugged it off soon enough and ran down the halls before Thom could catch him.

"Dammit," the redhead muttered. "He was almost done…why couldn't the bell have waited?"

"You can find information in other places, Thom," Marius said, eyeing his friend's odd expression. "You shouldn't listen to Ronan, anyway. He's a bit of a braggart."

"You don't understand, Marius," Thom said. He had remembered a crucial bit of information that had been hidden in the drudgery of Alanna's notes. "My…my brother is a friend of Prince Jonathan's. That plague was too close to comfort for me, and if someone's after the prince—"

"But your brother's fine," Marius laughed, although his face showed a bit of unease. "You just got a letter from him, right? There's nothing to worry about."

"Maybe…" Thom said, but in his head he was running through a list of magicians who were powerful enough to endanger the only heir to the throne. He would not pursue this line of thought any further for the moment, but he stored the information about the plague and all to do with it away in the corner of his mind. It was now just one more thing he had to research.

* * *

"Now, this is quite a difficult bit of magic, boys and girls," the instructor told them, her head bobbing joyfully up and down as she strode the aisles where the sorcerers in training were seated. "It requires concentration and skill, and it's definitely trickier than any type of spell we've practiced yet."

Thom propped up his chin with his free arm as he ogled the glass of water before him with disinterest. While the rest of the students surrounding him (mostly girls) whined to the instructor about the difficulty of the task, Thom could only roll his eyes with utter disdain. They were supposed to create a small whirlpool within the glass, large enough to create a micro-maelstrom, but small enough that no water would escape its container. It was child's play.

"Instructor," a dark-haired girl near the back piped up, her hand shooting into the air. "What does this have to do with our duties as ladies? I doubt that a spell like this would impress any suitors; in fact, it might scare them away."

The boys in the class groaned. "Can't we just learn magic for the sake of magic for once?" one shouted, causing the young women to erupt in a series of "hmphs!" The only exception was Selene who eyed her glass intently, already attempting to envision the whirlpool.

"Now children," the instructor tutted, "let's not fight. To answer your question, Delia, this spell is more geared towards the young men. However, you ladies may use this spell, and any of its predecessors, to not only entertain at parties, but also to thwart any young men with mischief on their minds. You can never be too careful. Now pay close attention while I demonstrate the technique."

Thom cast a derisive glance at the woman, and then focused his attention back to his glass. Magic was not supposed to be used for entertainment! The fact that she was fobbing off an excellent spell such as water manipulation as a simple parlor trick angered Thom to no end. He was still counting the days when he could leave the convent to learn some REAL magic from REAL magicians.

He shook off his negative emotions with some difficulty, then considered the task at hand. He could simply use a command spell to bend the water to his whims, like the teacher was suggesting, but where was the fun in that? There had to be another, more imaginative way to create a whirlpool.

Thom shivered a bit and realized with chagrin that a window had been left open in the hallway adjoining their classroom. A chill breeze was blowing in from the window to the classroom's door, also left ajar. Some of the students were so inconsiderate! Didn't they realize that it was freezing outside? As he breathed into his cold hands, he imagined what he would do to the troublemaker if he ever found him.

Thom's mind suddenly clicked. There was a book hidden in his dresser that illustrated the various ways to manipulate wind. He stared out the door, to his glass, and then back to the door again. _Why not?_ he thought. It would be interesting at the very least, and he could finally seize his chance to practice more advanced spells. And perhaps he would send a message to their layabout of an instructor as well!

Closing his eyes, Thom began meditating, ridding his mind of all excess thoughts; extreme concentration would be needed to pull this stunt off, especially since he had only glanced at the spell. He imagined tiny threads of his purple Gift seeping out of him, imagined them tenderly scoping out the world about them. He could sense the wind now, and instead of shrinking from its frigid power, he embraced it, coaxed it to blow further into the room and come in contact with his Gift.

One of his Gift threads tightened. Yes! He had a wisp of wind in his clutches! Carefully, he pulled on the wind like it was a rope, hearing dim girlish shrieks outside of his consciousness. None of that mattered now, though; the wind was his. Now he focused his concentration on the water, focusing on the way the liquid sat in the glass, envisioning how it would look if he melded it with the wind. Eager to finally execute the spell, he pulled at his Gift with his mind, urged the wind to do his bidding and create a watery tornado.

At first it looked as though it would not work. Then, slowly, the water began to rotate within its container, spiraling round and round until it began to push itself up on itself. A wild grin appeared on Thom's face; he could see his purple Gift enveloping the water, cradling it like a child, and then roughly shaping it to suit his needs. Finally, with a sharp breath, Thom released his hold and watched with happy eyes as the tornado continued to spin, no longer by his own power but by its own momentum.

He was a god! This was something he created, and no person had helped him do it.

An abrupt gasp snapped him out of his trance. The entire class had turned in their stools to stare at him and his creation, some in awe and others with disgust. He could hear Selene giggling somewhere behind him. The instructor looked mortified, her jaw soundlessly mouthing curses and her eyes bulging. The sight alone was enough to make Thom smile a smug smile. He had done something that nobody else could do, and if he was punished for it that just meant more time in the library for him.

The instructor seemed to calm down after a moment and after pushing her glasses further up her nose, she said in a deceptively calm tone, "Young master Thom, I would like you to report to the Headmistress after this class has finished."

Thom's face fell as his classmates' titters sounded in his ears. He was hoping the teacher would punish him herself and not hand him over to that witch of a woman. Oh well, he sighed as the bell tolled outside the classroom, ambition always had its consequences.

* * *

"I thought it was brilliant, if that makes you feel any better," Selene said as she followed Thom to the Headmistress's office.

"No, not really. Go away, Selene," Thom snapped. The girl was in one of her devilish moods at that moment, and he did not feel like dealing with her.

"Fine," she sniffed with mock defensiveness, "If you want to be an arrogant little snot, I suppose I can leave you alone on your long walk to detention."

"What are you talking about?" he replied, trying to sound fierce but in fact suppressing a smirk. "The Headmistress's room isn't more than a minute away. We'll probably get there by the time you get the hint and let me be."

"Maybe so," Selene acquiesced. "In fact, there it is now. Good luck," she teased as she skipped off. "Tell her 'hello' for me!"

Shaking his head, Thom pushed open the heavy mahogany door that had become so familiar to him in the last few months. Of course, the Headmistress Leona was there; Thom suspected that she had nothing better to do than sit around and wait to punish the students who wound up in her clutches. She sat regally in her chair, like a proud bird with her large and protruding nose.

"It's you again!" she exclaimed as Thom trudged into the room, which was sparsely decorated. It was almost like a jail cell, which, Thom realized, was highly appropriate. "Well, sit down," she commanded before Thom could reply, and so the boy obeyed, hoping that his punishment could be settled quickly.

"Your magic instructor has already sent a messenger explaining why you are here," the woman began. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes, Headmistress."

"Do you realize the severity of your actions? Do you comprehend the damage that you could have caused if you had not executed that spell properly?"

Thom refrained from making a snide reply and sighed. "Yes, Headmistress."

There was a pensive silence as the woman seemed to consider the young boy in front of her. Like a vulture, Thom thought, his eyes casting themselves on the Headmistress's long fingernails tapping upon her desk.

"Well," she finally spoke, "Just as long as that's clear. That being said, that was a very fine spell you used."

"Yes, Head—what?" Thom spluttered, completely taken off guard. It was extremely out of character for Headmistress Leona to pay any student compliments. Especially when they were supposed to be punished.

"I'll be frank with you, Master Thom," Leona said, leaning forward to stare Thom directly in the eye. "Your instructors have been writing to me for some time to tell me that you seem frustrated by the material they are presenting to you. You are a remarkable boy, despite…certain propensities for breaking rules…and I have arranged for you to have private lessons."

At first Thom felt as though he had been struck dumb; no matter how many times he worked his mouth, words would not come out. This was what he had been hoping for for months. "P-private lessons, Headmistress?"

"Don't repeat me, boy, it's rude. Yes, private lessons. I have found a man who is willing to teach you more advanced magic. In fact, he asked to tutor you personally. Your twin brother is currently a page at the palace, correct?"

Thom was confused by the sudden change of topic. "Yes," he replied carefully, "My brother Alan has wanted to be a knight since he was young."

"Well, I have heard that he possesses considerable magic powers as well," the woman continued. "The man I have mentioned wants to oversee your education, at least until you pass from our hands into those of the Mithrans. I am sure you must be proud of your brother for attaining such a fine reputation in the palace."

Thom was nonplussed; he wondered for a moment if the Headmistress was talking about a different page. The Alanna he knew was frightened so much by her magic that she would often be reduced to tears after attempting simple spells. Nevertheless, the opportunity to further his education had presented itself to him, and he was going to seize it without question. "When will I meet this man, Headmistress?" he questioned, trying not to sound too eager.

"On your day off, you will go to this address in the City of the Gods," the Headmistress replied, pushing a piece of paper across her desk to the boy. "He will give you an aptitude test to determine your potential, and will then attempt to expand your already…considerable talent." The woman broke off suddenly, her eyes growing cold and serious. "This should be obvious," she said in an almost whisper, "but this man is a very important contact for the Convent. Do not disappoint me by proving yourself to be the arrogant whelp I took you for."

A sullen stare was Thom's only reply.

After he was dismissed, Thom ran as fast as his legs would carry him to find Marius. His friend would appreciate that his patience was finally being repaid.

* * *

A/N: This is a short reply to certain anonymous reviews who have told me that Thom seems out of character because he has freinds. I am here to argue that although it is true that Thom is distant and friendless later in the books, Tamora Pierce made no such references to him being friendless while in the Convent. Thom is a dynamic character, meaning he changes as time goes by. By the end of my story, he will be exactly as he is portrayed in "Lioness Rampant", but I have not even made it past his first year in the Convent yet.

That being said, the pacing of my story will be getting faster very soon. Please keep reading, I apologize for being so slow, and as always please leave a review on the way out. Thank you for reading this far.


End file.
